Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style)
SuperLooneyLover13's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (The Mr. Men Show) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Julietchi and Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Joy - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Patitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Erica Jones (My Babysitter's a Vampire) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Righttchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Tarakotchi My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover13 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:SuperLooneyLover13 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG